101 moments of naruhina
by decrescence
Summary: A collection of drabbles revolving around the blossoming love of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. Drabble 08/101: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. [Hiatus]
1. Good Morning

**a/n: Hello, everyone~ It's been a while, but I haven't had any ideas to write, so I've decided to write a collection of NaruHina drabbles. I really love Naruto and Hinata together, so it's strange I've never written about them before. It's going to take me a while to get up to 101 drabbles in all, and I may never even get there, but I'm sure this will be fun to write. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Naruto leaned forward, repeatedly nudging the metal leg of his best friend's chair with the white of his sneakers. He snickered at the annoyance that showed on Sasuke's face when he turned around to glare at him and disregarded the aggravated _'tch' _that sounded from his lips.

When Naruto finally grew tired of messing with the duck-haired Uchiha, he fell back into his own chair, leaving his hands resting on his desk to play simple rhythms on an invisible piano. He craned his neck to peer over the heads of his classmates in the rows in front of him, his ocean blue eyes locking onto the clock above the blackboard.

He chuckled.

_Late again, Kakashi-sensei._

Naruto's keen ears caught hold of a soft creaking nose that pirouetted from the classroom door as it opened slowly, revealing the form of a girl whose arms drew around her math and chemistry textbooks. She walked towards her desk, her plum-colored hair flowing like a gentle stream. Her eyes danced towards each person in turn, but never fell into place.

As she passed by Naruto's desk, a rosy pink bloomed on her cheeks and her pace quickened ever-so-slightly.

A smile spread across Naruto's face as she breezed by him. He parted his lips to utter a greeting, but, to his surprise, not a sound escaped from his lips. He felt as though his breath had been extracted from him, leaving him with a pleasant tingling feeling in his stomach. He grinned despite himself, pausing to comprehend what could have possibly caused a wave of nervousness to come over him.

He was an incredibly outgoing person.

He wasn't timid at all, or afraid of sharing his thoughts, and he never really cared too much about what people thought of him because, sooner or later, they'd become a victim of his charm. He got along with everyone, more or less, and he had plenty of friends. He was a people person, to put it short, a bright ray of sunshine that lingered even in the darkest of thunderstorms.

He wasn't supposed to have problems like this.

Naruto laughed lowly and shrugged.

"Good morning, Hinata!"

The Hyuuga's footsteps froze and hesitated before she turned on her heel to face him. She smiled shyly, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"G-good morning, Naruto-kun!"


	2. A Final Goodbye

He had died a hero, they told her. They said he had died for the greater good. That he was Konoha's savior.

The way they spoke of him pained Hinata's heart, urging a rose to coil around it mercilessly, the sharp thorns of its stem plunging into her soul.

They said his name like it was nothing special. Like he barely meant anything to them. Like he was just a sacrificial piece, a mere pawn in their game.

But to her, Naruto was more than just a hero.

He was the sunshine when her world had dark and grey.

He was the brightest twinkling star, brilliant and vivid.

He was warmth and happiness and hope.

He was her one and only.

And before he disappeared, he had realized that she was also his.

He had left her with his thanks, a big grin, and a promise — _I'll be back soon, dattebayo!_ — and then ran towards his and Sasuke's final battle without hesitation. The thought of his old friend being his enemy had never crossed his mind. He had never once considered that they were opponents standing on opposite sides of the spectrum. To him, he and Sasuke would always be comrades.

Allies.

Friends.

He had even gone far enough as to die right beside the Uchiha. They chose to take each other's lives and perhaps had found a resolve along the way.

But no matter what had happened that day, _that horrible day, _it was all over now. Naruto was gone. He left her. He broke his promise.

Hinata kneeled by his grave, her nimble fingers strung tightly around a pointed kunai that gleamed in the dim moonlight. Her eyes stung with tears that refused to fall as she read his printed name, over and over.

"N-Naruto-kun… I want to see you…"

The kunai raised, placed itself at her belly, and then paused. Her hands trembled, and an icy coolness that was familiarly warm at the same time moved in to consume her.

There was a horrible silence in the air that lasted for what seemed like hours, and then a voice spoke.

_"Hinata… Please, don't do this."_

It was him.

Hinata found herself staring into his painstakingly familiar blue, blue eyes, wide and concerned. His face was cloaked in a dark shadow, but she could sense the guilt, pain, and misery etched into his expression.

Naruto was standing before in a form she had never seen. All that was there was his soul in the shape of his former self. His essence was present, but the rest of him wasn't.

Hinata bowed her head, her fingertips meeting the grass and clasping around its sharp blades. She felt as though she hadn't seen him in weeks, months, years, even though he had faded away just a few days ago. It was like he was a memory hidden in the depths of her subconscious mind that didn't have enough strength to rise to the surface once again.

A switch inside her heart flicked on, and before she knew it, she was crying, sobbing like she never had before. She had missed him — _oh, she had missed him so much — _and seeing him now out of all times was too much for her to take.

Naruto kneeled down, grabbing Hinata by the wrists. He engulfed her in everything he wanted to give her but couldn't. He pulled her close, hoping, praying, pleading that she'd understand like she always did.

"P-please… stay here…"

…

…

…

_"I'm so sorry, Hinata." _


	3. Realization

In the end, the one he wanted was her.

He didn't want anyone else — _no, not even Sakura — _he only wanted her.

She was the first person who accepted him, demon and all, and welcomed him, and had always been there to offer unwavering support. She was the first person who had extended her hand towards him while everyone else ran away, blinded by fear.

Even though he harbored a monster inside of his body, she had always believed in him. She had always believed that he would become a leader who everyone would look up to.

She had always been at his side, whether it be physically or mentally, no matter what.

She had risked her life for him, over and over, without a millisecond of hesitation.

Through the years, she had loved him for the person he was, the person he truly was, and not the creature everyone else saw.

She had followed him through heaven and hell, just to be able to walk beside him and hold his hand.

She had done it all for him.

Only for him.

He hated himself for only realizing now, but he swore he'd make it up to her.

It wasn't that he felt as if he owed her in any way…

He just wanted to be with her, to treasure her as much as she had treasured him.

He'd believe in her, like he had all along, since he knew she had the potential since the very beginning.

He'd stay by her side and make sure she'd never be lonely because no one deserved to happy more than she did.

He'd risk her life for her and protect her, throw his life on the line to make sure hers would never be harmed.

He'd give her the amount of love she had given him tenfold.

.

.

.

And his time, it'd be_ him_ chasing after her.

The blonde broke into a run, quickening his pace to catch up. He grinned as his lips formed her name.

_"Hinata! Wait up!" _


	4. Advice

**a/n: Sorry this one is a week late, guys! I was sick and didn't have time to finish. I'll try to upload another drabble to make up for the one I missed. Also, if any of you are interested in giving me prompts or themes, I'd really appreciate it. c:**

* * *

"Aah, I don't know what I did to make Sakura-chan so upset!"

Naruto leaned over his fourth bowl—more or less—of Ichiraku ramen, devouring it as if he was at the brink of starvation. A few wavy noodles dangled from his chin when he spoke since he hadn't bothered to swallow first.

"I mean one day, she's perfectly fine, and the next, she's angry and ignoring me! I just don't get it, dattebayo!"

He lowered his head to take in yet another mouthful, but then realized that his companion wasn't enjoying the food nearly as much as he was. He glanced towards her, and a rosy blush immediately flooded into her face when she noticed.

"Eh? Is something wrong, Hinata? Why aren't you eating?"

The Hyuuga's eyes widened in surprise, and she shook her head quickly.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sighed, returning his attention to the almost empty bowl in front of him. His face held an expression quite different from his usual lighthearted laughter, making it so horribly obvious that he was worried. The sunshine that was always around him seemed duller somehow, and his mind seemed to be somewhere else, stuck in a labyrinth of jumbled thoughts and mangled confusion.

_He… He really likes Sakura-chan, doesn't he?_

A cloud of envy had stationed itself over Hinata's head, but she immediately shook it away. Naruto's happiness came before her own emotions.

She extended a timid hand towards him, poking his elbow softly.

"Naruto-kun, you and Sakura-chan are close friends, right?"

Naruto turned to face her, drumming his fingers on the wooden counter as he pondered her words. After a moment, his expression lightened, and the corners of his lips rose.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, dattebayo."

Hinata nodded.

"I-I don't think you have anything to worry about. Good friends always make up after they fight. I'm sure you and Sakura-chan will be just fine."

Naruto's grin unfolded itself, and he let out a laugh.

"You're right. Sakura-chan will probably forget about it sooner or later. I think I'll go see her now. See ya, Hinata!"

He stood up, ignoring the remnants of his meal at the bottom of the bowl. Then he turned around, leaving before Hinata could utter a goodbye.

She picked up her chopsticks, dipping them into the soup gingerly. She bit her lip, trying to push away the taunting thoughts in her mind that were trying to consume her.

Hinata couldn't help but feel the slightest bit jealous. At the bottom of her heart, she wished that Naruto would pay attention to _her _instead, fawn over _her _just once… love only _her _for a single precious moment…

Hinata settled her chin onto her petite hands and closed her eyes, tempted to let the darkness have her. She paused for a moment, then exhaled and gave in.

But, once again, he was there to save her.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself enveloped in Naruto's arms. He had draped his warmth around her like a blanket, genuine and sincere.

_"Thank you, Hinata."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Y-you're welcome, Naruto-kun…"_


	5. Proposal

After Naruto became the Hokage, he always had an endless amount of important jobs to do, papers to sign, and missions to oversee, but somehow, he found time for her—_for Hinata._

He watched her from his safe vicinity in the trees, staying hidden from her view. His eyes were frozen upon her, the calmness amidst the surrounding chaos—the forms of three young genin whose foreheads donned brand new hitai-ates, silver and gleaming.

He stepped out, grinning at the young ninja as they attacked each other jokingly. They immediately stopped at the sight of their revered leader and bowed their heads in deep respect before returning the smile.

_"Rokudaime!"_

Naruto nodded at each of the children in turn, and they exchanged polite 'hello's and 'good morning's. After a moment, the threesome ran off to meet up with one of their fellow teams.

Naruto and Hinata watched as they enthusiastically greeted their teammates from the new team 7, which was led by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He sent them a two-fingered salute from the distance, then crossed his arms over his chest, seeming uninterested about the yelling children.

Naruto let out a small laugh that Hinata echoed softly.

They remained quiet for a while, until Naruto turned to her abruptly, his voice tinged with the _slightest_ bit of uncharacteristic hesitation.

"You're really good with kids, Hinata…"

His stomach churned unexpectedly.

"You'd probably make a good mom."

He paused.

"And—"

Then he coughed, feeling the sudden need to clear his throat.

"—a great wife too, I'm sure."

Naruto exhaled, finally reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small white box. He held it out to her.

"So…**_will you marry me_**_?_"


	6. Baby Pictures

"You were an adorable baby, dattebayo."

Naruto chuckled at the slightly crumpled piece of paper in his hands as a pair of gentle purple-tinged eyes glanced up at him questioningly.

"E-eh?"

Hinata leaned over, setting her thick novel on the carpet of her family's sitting room. She craned her neck to see what Naruto was babbling about, alarmed when she realized what was clasped between his fingers.

The girl in the old photograph had the same shade of plum-colored hair that she also possessed, with the same hairstyle, only shorter. She had identically wide, innocent eyes that accented the curiosity of her expression and the shadow of a smile that hung over her powder pink lips.

That was Hinata, no doubt about it.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I want the picture back!"

"Nah, I'll keep it, 'ttebayo."

Naruto let out a laugh, holding the photo out further, so that Hinata wouldn't be able to reach. He grinned as she struggled to pull it from his grasp, but eventually let her win.

She scrutinized the picture as if she were trying to remember every detail, then held it beside her face, so Naruto could compare the two.

He smiled.

"You're still adorable now."


	7. Delicate Petaled Beauties

Hinata loved flowers, Naruto had noticed, she loved flowers so much that she spent her time off of missions pressing them and storing them in books that lined the tall shelves in her bedroom. She had a collection of various types of petaled beauties safely preserved between the pages, and from time to time, she'd go back and flip through the memories that came along with them.

Naruto himself had never really cared for plants; he had never really noticed them at all, but he knew that Hinata could go on and on about why _she_ cherished flowers so very much.

She loved flowers because of their delicacy and carefully crafted features; she'd always have a bouquet at her desk at home, so she could stroke their soft petals whenever she pleased and admire their soft colors as much as she wanted.

She also adored flowers because of their sweet, fresh smell that always hung in the air even after they had dried and been tossed out. The smell, Naruto noted, always drifted around Hinata as well; he always caught the scent of newly cut daffodils and springtime whenever she was near.

And lastly, if not most of all, Hinata chose her favorite flowers by what they represented. She loved hydrangeas because they stood for perseverance and determination, gardenias for their meanings of joy, and daisies since they were a symbol of pure white innocence. But out of all the flowers she had ever come across, her all-time favorite was the forget-me-not and its aura of 'remember me forever.'

In a way, Naruto thought that Hinata was a flower herself, delicate, beautiful, and feminine with a touch of fortitude and resolve.

And maybe, _just maybe,_ he did like flowers after all.


	8. In The Eyes of the Beholder

**a/n: I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long and haven't updated this collection of drabbles in particular for about 4 months now, but I haven't had much luck with writing lately, so I suppose I'm on an odd sort of semi-hiatus.**

**I've written a few things for SasuSaku month but decided against posting them here because they're all fairly short, but if you'd like to check them out, I have links to them on my profile. I promise I'll try to update more frequently and start writing longer chaptered stories again though, so stay tuned.**

* * *

Hinata studied her reflection, lips sewn with a faint scowl as her gaze drifted over the glossy surface. She didn't care for her own appearance as much as Naruto said he did, and it wasn't that she thought she was ugly—she just wished she was something special, someone that everyone would remember no matter what.

She peered into the mirror, sighing as she leaned towards it.

If only her hair cascaded down her shoulders the way other girls' hair did or her eyes were brighter or a beautiful color instead of a dull purple. She wished her features were unique, like Sakura's cherry blossom tresses and opalescent green eyes, and maybe then she'd be prettier.

If only she was comfortable with stepping outside of the walls she had constructed to protect herself, she could be daring, brave, outgoing, like Ino. Perhaps she'd be more memorable that way; she could take the front stage and and show everyone what she's capable of doing instead of hiding in the shadows.

If only she was stronger, she could play the warrior for once and fight for her all her comrades, especially Naruto, instead of him showing up last minute to rescue her, the damsel in distress. She could protect her friends and family the way Tenten always did and make up for all the times she hadn't been able to.

If only—

"You're beautiful," A happy voice tickled her ear, and Hinata turned around to see Naruto's smiling face. Before she could utter a word, his arms closed around her waist, and he pulled her towards him, holding her protectively against his chest.

"Naruto-kun," She spoke after a few moments of silence. "W-why do y—"

"You're beautiful," He repeated, and then let out a gentle laugh seconds later. "Even more beautiful than ramen."


End file.
